Crystal Lake Kombat
by Voorhees7901
Summary: Raiden is forced to send the Amulet of Shinnok to Earth Realm. Unfortunately it ends up at Crystal Lake, territory of the notorious killer Jason Voorhees. Raiden send Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs to Crystal Lake to find it. What will happen when they meet Jason? Will anyone be able to help them?
Raiden was sitting with the Amulet of Shinnok. He heard a noise and stood up. He saw several evil beings approaching him. Raiden focused his power and sent the amulet to earth realm. Meanwhile, a girl named Krystal was driving through the Crystal Lake area on her way to vacation. After two days of driving she wanted to take a break. She saw the lake and pulled over. She set up a lawn chair, changed into a bikini and sat down to tan. She heard the sound of something hitting the ground nearby. She stood up and walked towards the noise and found the amulet. She picked it up and walked back to her chair.

"Huh" she said "I bet I can get at least enough for a twenty four-pack at the pawn shop."

She heard another noise behind her. She turned around and looked behind her, but didn't see anything. She turned back around and screamed at the sight before her. Jason Voorhees stood there with his machete raised. He swung it at her neck, cutting her head off in one swing. Her body fell out of the chair as the amulet fell to the ground. Jason turned and walked away. At a military base in New York, Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs were in a room talking about weapons. Sonya was holding a SPAS 12 shotgun, Jax had a SCAR assault rifle.

"I'm telling you Sonya" Jax said "the assault rifle is better. It has a higher rate of fire, higher ammo capacity and better range."

"True" Sonya said "but the shotgun has much more firepower up close. You could survive two or three bullets from your rifle at five to ten yards. One shot from this…" Sonya pumped the shotgun "and it's game over."

"I'll give you that" Jax said "but, at fifty yards-"

Suddenly, they heard Raiden's voice say "General Blade, Jax Briggs, I require your assistance."

"What's up, Radian?" Jax asked.

"I was forced to send the Amulet of Shinnok to Earth to avoid it falling into the wrong hands" Raiden said "I did not have time to select a destination. I need the two of you to go to an area known as Crystal Lake and search for the amulet."

"No problem Raiden" Sonya said "Jax, call in Corporal James for backup."

"No problem" Jax said as they walked out of the room.

Sonya, Jax and James arrived at Crystal Lake.

"Why did we bring weapons on a simple searching mission, General?" James asked.

"Because we don't know who or what else is out here looking for it" Sonya said.

"Just keep your eyes peeled Corporal" Jax said.

"Yes sir" James said.

They heard branches breaking up ahead. All three of them raised their guns.

"Go check it out, Corporal" Sonya said.

"Yes ma'am" James said as he cocked his M4.

He moved forward, and ran into Jason. James raised his rifle and emptied the clip into Jason's chest. Jason took the bullets, only stepping back from impact. The corporal lowered rifle, amazed. Jason slashed James across his knees, causing him to fall. James quickly drew his pistol. Jason swung at the corporal's wrist, cutting his hand off.

The corporal took a cigarette from behind his ear, lit it and said "give me your best shot."

Jason stabbed the corporal in the chest killing him. Sonya and Jax opened fire on Jason. The bullets had no effect.

"Bullet proof vest" Jax said. He turned to Sonya and said "I'll handle this."

Jax approached Jason as Jason simply stood there. Jason raised his machete and swung down, Jax blocked it with his arm. Jason tilted his head in confusion.

"That's right" Jax said.

He punched Jason, but it had effect. Jason swung across his chest. Jax jumped back, barley avoiding the machete swing.

Jax looked over shoulder and said "Sonya! RUN!"

Jax punched Jason in the face, knocking his hockey mask off.

"Oh my God!" Jax yelled after seeing Jason's face.

Jason glared at him with his good eye and began swinging his machete at Jax. Jax moved towards a tree, ducking below the machete blade. Jason swung again, Jax ducked and Jason's machete went into the tree and got stuck. Jax took advantage and ran away.

He caught up to Sonya and said "keep going."

"We're going to need help with this guy" Sonya said.

"What?" Jax asked "who would be tough and crazy enough to fight that guy?"

"I think I know someone" Sonya said "come on."

Erron Black stepped from behind a tree and said "this could be beneficial for us."

The next morning, Scorpion was sitting quietly in a garden with his eyes closed as Sonya and Jax approached him.

Scorpion opened his eyes and said "General Blade, what is the occasion?"

"I told you to just call me Sonya" Sonya said smiling.

"It is respectful to address an officer by their rank" Scorpion said "how may I assist you?"

"Very well, Master Hasashi" Sonya said "we ne-"

"You may address me as Scorpion, General" Scorpion said "I know it is what you are accustomed to."

"Ok Scorpion" Sonya said "we are trying to find the Amulet of Shinnok. Raiden was forced to send it to earth in a rush and didn't have time to pick the destination. We located it but a big man with a machete is guarding the area and we can't get past him, we can't even hurt him. We were hoping that you could help us."

"Very well General" Scorpion said "I will help you. Please allow me to finish my meditation first."

"Of course, Scorpion" Sonya said "we'll wait by the road."

Scorpion nodded and said "I will join you shortly."

Later that day, Jax, Sonya and Scorpion returned to Crystal Lake. They approach a house and Sonya knocked on door. There was no answer. A man walked up with metal detector and bag.

"Hello sir" Sonya said "have you seen this?"

Sonya showed him a picture of the amulet.

"Nope" the man said quickly as he went inside and tried to close door.

"Wait" Jax said.

The man opened door again and said "yes?"

"Maybe there is another way you can help us" Jax said "have you seen a big guy in a hockey mask with a machete?"

The man stepped back and said "you don't want to find him."

"Do you know who he is?" Sonya asked.

"Yes" he said "you didn't hear this from me, but his name is Jason Voorhees. Legend says he drowned as a kid back in the fifties. The councilors weren't watching him, they were off drinking. Years later, the camp reopened as a councilor training camp. Jason's mother still blamed them and killed all but one of them. The last one alive decapitated her with a machete. Legend says that Jason was reborn the second his mother was killed. Now he kills anyone who sets foot on his land with the very machete that ended his mother's life."

"So he kills anyone who steps on his land?" Scorpion asked.

"Yes" the man said "especially teenagers and anyone who drinks or does drugs."

"We will take care of him" Scorpion said.

"You can't kill him" the man said.

Jax smiled and said "don't worry. We've fought bigger and beat badder."

"That's what you think" the man said as he closed the door.

"Can you believe that guy's story?" Jax asked as they walked away.

"Yeah" Sonya said smiling "some dead guy is gonna kill us because we are on his turf."

"Do not doubt so easily" Scorpion said "did you see the fear in his eyes? Have we not seen stranger? Besides I have met this Jason Voorhees before."

"Where did you meet him?" Sonya asked.

"We met briefly in another world" Scorpion said as visions of Hell flashed through his mind.

In the woods by Crystal Lake, Sonya, Jax and Scorpion were searching for the amulet.

Scorpion held his right hand up and said "wait."

He approached a large tree, reached behind it and pulled Erron Black into the open. Sonya and Jax took several steps back. Erron tried to punch him. Scorpion easily blocked it and punched Erron twice in the face. Erron checked his lip for blood, drew one of his revolvers and fired. Scorpion quickly jumped to the side, avoiding the bullet. Erron stepped forward and pistol whipped him. Scorpion drew one of his swords and knocked the pistol out of Erron's hand. Erron drew his other revolver and shot the sword out of Scorpion's hand. The two continued to fight for several minutes.

Sonya sighed, fired shotgun into the air and yelled "enough!"

Scorpion and Erron Black both stopped and looked at Sonya.

Sonya pumped shotgun, pointed it at Erron and asked "what are you doing here?"

Erron raised hands and said "apparently kicking ass."

Jax crossed his arms and said "looked more like you were getting your ass kicked."

"I'm not messing around Erron!" Sonya yelled "what are you doing here?!"

"Same as you" Erron said as he picked up his revolver "looking for the amulet."

"Why?" Jax asked.

"Same reason I'm anywhere" Erron said "money."

Sonya sighed and said "get lost."

"You need me" Erron said "I know what you're up against. You need all the help you can get."

"If you are searching to sell it, why should we trust you?" Scorpion asked.

Erron drew his revolvers and asked "do you know someone else who carries cannons like these? I can help take that guy down." "

Fine" Jax said "I guess we could use the help, but one slip up and we let Scorpion take care of you."

Erron tipped his hat and said "understood."

The four continued searching, suddenly Sonya pointed down and said "look!"

Jax looked down and gasped when he saw a severed hand laying on the ground. Sonya heard a rustling sound, she stopped and signaled to others. Skarlet walked out of the woods with blood on her hands. She rubbed the blood on her arms, absorbed it and sighed with content.

She smiled and said "hello."

"Are you responsible for this!?" Sonya asked as she motioned towards the body parts.

"So what if I am?" Skarlet asked "what are you gonna do about it?"

"What is your name?" Erron asked.

"The name's Skarlet" she said.

"May I have a word with you?" Erron asked.

"Sure" she said.

She and Erron walked to the edge of the woods.

"What are you doing?" Erron asked "you were supposed to stay hidden until I find the amulet."

"You know I couldn't resist that much blood" Skarlet said "besides I couldn't let you have all the fun, and if I had stayed out of sight you would have just run off with the amulet and not given me my cut."

"Fine" Erron said "but nothing funny, got it."

Skarlet scoffed and said "I could easily absorb any power you might have through your blood. Just a little cut would work, or I could easily slit your throat, and _you_ are threatening _me_?"

"Fine" Erron said as he drew one of his revolvers and put it to Skarlet's chin "but gun beats blade."

"Just try it" Skarlet said.

"Are you two ready to go?" Jax asked.

"Yeah" Erron said.

"You know" Sonya said "maybe we should go back to that house and talk to that guy again. He knew a lot about this Jason character, maybe he could tell us more."

Scorpion nodded and said "I agree."

"Sounds good, are we taking these two with us?" Jax asked pointing at Erron and Skarlet.

"Yes" Sonya said.

The five returned to the house. Sonya knocked on the door and waited a minute, then she knocked again.

"Hello?!" Sonya called.

"Is it locked?" Jax asked.

He turned the nob and opened the door.

"Hello?! Sir?!" Sonya called.

The man walked up revealing that his throat had been slit. He made a few gargling and gasping sounds then he fell.

Sonya checked his pulse and said "he's dead."

Jax sighed and said "check for ID, we have to report this."

"We don't have to get involved" Erron said.

"Yes we do" Jax said.

"We aren't cops" Erron said.

Sonya looked at him and said "Jax and I are military. We have to report it."

"Fine" Erron said.

Sonya looked around the room.

"Look!" She said pointing to amulet on counter.

"He did have it" Jax said.

"Let's just get out of here and call the cops" Erron said "let the pigs handle it."

"That actually works out" Sonya said "let's just get this back to Raiden."

Jax grabbed the amulet and said "let's go."

Once they were outside, Erron drew his revolvers, pointed them at Jax and said "give me that amulet."

Sonya took the shotgun off of shoulder, pointed it at Erron and said "drop the guns!"

Skarlet unsheathed her blades and said "you drop yours!"

Jax quickly raised his assault rifle and pointed it at Skarlet.

Scorpion stepped in the middle of them and said "enough, we shall take the amulet to Raiden, he will decide whether or not to reward you with money."

Skarlet gasped and pointed behind Jax and Sonya and said "look! It's the killer!"

"Do you really think we will fall for that?" Sonya asked.

"For once she's are being serious" Erron said.

Sonya and Jax looked behind them and saw Jason approaching them clutching an axe.

"The four of you should leave" Scorpion said "I will handle the killer."

"We aren't going to leave you to fight him alone" Sonya said.

"Yes you are General" Scorpion said "take the amulet to Raiden, I will stop the killer."

"Ok" Sonya said "good luck."

Scorpion slowly approached Jason and took a fighting stance as Jason raised the axe.

Meanwhile Sonya, Jax, Erron and Skarlet were still running. Erron grabbed the amulet from Jax and ran, Skarlet quickly followed.

Skarlet grabbed Erron, stopping him "who are we selling it to?"

"We?" Erron asked "no. I said you could help, I didn't say you'd get a cut."

Skarlet drew her blades and said "but you're gonna get a cut."

Erron laughed and drew his revolver and pointed it at her head.

He pulled the hammer back and said "bye."

Skarlet stabbed him in the wrist, grabbed his gun, yanked it out of his hand and threw it away. Erron drew his other revolver and immediately shot Skarlet in the chest. As she fell, she swung her blade, cutting Erron's throat. Erron's blood began spewing out as he fell to his knees and collapsed. As he fell, his blood squirted onto Skarlet. Her skin slowly absorbed the blood and her eyes opened. She sheathed her blades, grabbed the amulet and walked away.

"Serves him right" Skarlet said.

Meanwhile, Scorpion was still fighting Jason. The axe was broken and laying on the ground. One of Scorpion's swords was embedded in Jason's shoulder. The other was badly bent on the ground. Both were bloodied and bruised, but neither had managed to land a fatal blow. Jason stepped forward and swung his machete. Scorpion ducked, barely avoiding the deadly blade. He punched Jason in the stomach, then in the chest and finally in the throat as he stood up. Jason tried to stab him. Scorpion jumped to the side, but the machete still left a gash in his right side. Jason immediately swung down, cutting Scorpion from his forehead to his jaw. Scorpion felt the blood running down his face. He felt rage building up inside him. Instead of trying to calm it, Scorpion let it take control of him. He grabbed the axe head off the ground and charged Jason. Jason swung the machete at him. Scorpion ducked, then jumped and shoved the axe blade into the top of Jason's head. Jason wobbled from side to side. He quickly swung his machete at Scorpion's neck, cutting his wind pipe and jugular vein. Jason fell backwards as Scorpion put his hands over his throat and collapsed. Skarlet walked up with the amulet. She smiled when she saw Jason and Scorpion on the ground.

"I guess that problem solved itself" she said "I get away, free as a bird."

The amulet began to glow in her hand. Suddenly lightning struck Jason's body. He quickly sat up and pulled the axe out of his head. He stood up and saw Scorpion still on the ground. Jason pulled the sword out of his shoulder and threw it down then started walking away. Fire engulfed Scorpion's body. His eyes shot open, they were pure white with no pupils. His wounds healed as he stood up and screamed in rage. Jason turned around and tightened his grip on the machete. Skarlet gasped and ran away as fast as she could. Scorpion threw his rope dart at Jason, hitting him in the chest.

Jason raised his machete and cut the chain as Scorpion yelled "GET OVER HERE!" and yanked the chain.

Scorpion looked at the cut chain, then glared at Jason. Jason pulled the dart out of his chest and threw it down as Scorpion grabbed his sword off of the ground. The two began to approach each other as Sonya and Jax walked into the clearing.

"Let's just get outta here" Jax said.

"Yeah" Sonya said "let Raiden handle this."

They began running as Scorpion and Jason came within five feet of each other, blades ready.

The End?


End file.
